


缠*13-22

by lemonade_p



Category: zsww
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_p/pseuds/lemonade_p
Summary: 中间有点过分，答应我，看到最后~
Kudos: 10





	缠*13-22

**Author's Note:**

> 中间有点过分，答应我，看到最后~

13  
王一博脑子里非常混乱，不知道他是该先回答问题，还是先回应肖战说想他的这句话。除了俩人确定关系那会，肖战就从来没对他说过什么好听的情话。

肖战对他说过的话，好听的难听的，他一句一句都记在心里。

他以为今天舞台后头发生的事只是肖战又一个恶趣味的一时兴起，他以为想着对方想到寝食难安，夜不能寐的只有他一个人。

“我也想你。”

王一博把肖战滑下去的身体抱起来，让两个人赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴在一块儿，肖战的胸毛蹭着他的乳尖，心脏贴着他的一起跳动。王一博还是决定先给他回应，然后再回答问题，“因为不想躲开。”

最后他凑到肖战耳边，低低地说，“战哥，弟弟爱你。”

肖战不能停止流泪，所以也不想开口说话，因为他现在讲话，嗓子肯定是哑的，说不定还会捣不过气来，今天他的表现已经够丢脸了，他不想再在王一博的面前展露更多脆弱了。

在两人的关系里，肖战从来都是发号施令的那个，自然就高高在上，只有王一博被他折磨得涕泗横流的份儿。他没想过自己也会有今天，就像王一博从没想过他会对一个总是把他折磨得满是伤痕，大他六岁的男人深情款款地说爱。

肖战凑过去，泄愤似的咬了一下王一博的饱满的下嘴唇，被磨得薄薄的口腔内壁很快就破了皮，汩汩地往外渗着鲜血。王一博舔了舔唇，把肖战紧紧地抱在怀里。

“对不起，别哭了。对不起，我应该躲开的。”

一个外表光鲜，内心却早已溃烂，一个被折磨到满身伤痕，心里却依旧温暖。

两个伤痕累累的人抱在一起，互相在对方身上汲取着温暖，在这一刻成为了彼此的救赎，彼此都觉得自己一辈子都要和对方纠缠不清了。

“怎么能不躲呢？都是你的错，把我变成现在这样子。”

王一博柔声安慰道：“都是我的错。”

他习惯顺着肖战的话往下说，听说这样能让人产生被迁就的感觉。只有让肖战安下心来，才不会再哭的这么惨。肖战每哭一声，他的心就跟着揪一下。

王一博从来没看过肖战这个样子，都快要心肌梗塞了。就算是为了他自己，他也不能让肖战再哭了。

14  
肖战难得地做起了前戏，反倒让王一博有些不习惯了。

肖战吻他胸口的时候，他还能忍住不笑，吻到他下体边缘的时候，王一博终于忍不住蜷起小腿，脸上的笑容收都收不住了。

肖战竟然对他这么温柔，这样太他妈奇怪了。

肖战好不容易温柔一次，却遭到了王一博这样的回应，觉得自己被深深地小看了。

肖战从来没有和王一博以外的人做到过最后一步。他只对王一博过分，对外都和和气气的，从来没跟一个人真正交过心。王一博在性方面的经验都比他的要多一些，肖战也知道，因为王一博从来都不对他有所隐瞒，在交往之前就把自己的所有感情经历交代了个遍。

老情人重修旧好，谁不想把自己有所进步的一面展现给前任看？

从前的性爱里，肖战从来都把王一博当玩具，随便骑随便肏。有时候玩的狠了，后面还会流血肿上好几天，让王一博本来就苍白的脸色变得更加惨淡，工作的时候都要多糊一层粉底，多打两笔腮红。

肖战想着，难道还要维持以前的相处模式？那样岂不无趣。但王一博对他现在这个态度，让肖战又忍不住想咬他了，可见习惯一旦养成还是很难改掉的。

肖战想了一下，还是决定让小孩也享受一下他的温柔，他叼住王一博半软的性器吸进嘴里慢慢舔吮，微微上挑的眼角吊起，观察着王一博的反应，这也是他第一次给王一博口交。

王一博虽然话不多，有的时候还会被误认为是性格沉稳无言，可他非常细心，能很快察觉到对方的需求。他敏锐地察觉到了肖战心中所想，故意把自己的臀部偏了一个角度，让肖战很难顺利地吃到他那根半软不硬的棒子。

事到如今，王一博的征服欲终于被挑起来了。不过他想征服的对象并非肖战，而是肖战妄想取悦他的想法。

王一博并非全然无邪，但他并不想在这场感情里和肖战势均力敌。不是他没这个能力，而是他并不觉得在感情里占上风是件多么光彩的事情。他爱肖战，享受被他支配的感觉，且从生理到心理上都能得到深深的满足，所以他随便肖战怎么折磨他都没有半句怨言。

做爱的时候，肖战经常打他，用各种难听又刻薄的言语羞辱他，即使这么做在别人眼里可能很过分，他王一博也并非是一个道德感薄弱的人，但是在感情问题上，他的唯一原则就变成了肖战能开心能满足，其余的都是狗屁。他希望肖战也能这样，放下心中的芥蒂，尽情地享受折磨他的乐趣。

15  
肖战耐着性子，第一次没吃进去，脑袋就又追过去吃第二次，第二次又没吃进去，肖战终于觉察到了不对劲，抬头狐疑地看了王一博一眼。

王一博的眼神闪躲，双唇微微开合，这是他心虚的时候惯有的神情。

于是肖战坐起身，跪在王一博的大腿上，膝盖狠狠地碾过他柔韧的大腿肌肉。腿被一个成年男人的体重毫无保留地压上来，就算是王一博也疼得不住抽气。

肖战终于意识到，小孩长大了，胆敢戏弄自己了，忍不住目露凶光，“你什么意思。”

没有肉的膝盖硌得他生疼，肖战又在此时掐住了他的脖子。王一博闭上眼，享受着气管被手指大力碾压到内壁相贴的窒息快感，嘴角忍不住上翘，眼神根本离不开肖战的脸，即使他的眼前早已被一层浅金色的光芒糊住了，可是这样的肖战实在太太太迷人了。

王一博这次不再顺从，而是强硬地抓住了肖战贴在脖子上的手指，使力将它们一根一根地掰开，放在嘴里，伸出舌头一根根地舔过去，用舌尖仔细地描摹着它们的形状，一边舔一边说，“没什么意思，战哥你继续。”

肖战惊讶地想要收回手，却被王一博死死地钳住了手腕，重新摁回脖子上那道浅紫色的印子上。

他从来都不知道王一博的力气有这么大，因为每次做爱王一博都一副柔弱的样子，被他翻来覆去地操弄，让他觉得王一博这副身子天生就是做受的。

敢情他那副不胜操干的样子都是装出来的，肖战现在甚至觉得如果王一博哪天想明白了要报复他，他都不一定是对方的对手。

这个被刷新了的认知让他对王一博发狠的情绪又被深深地煽动了，他开始觉得王一博这样真是欠揍了，而不是自己在故意欺负他。

他开始在脑中琢磨着怎样才能给他一些教训，让王一博重新领教一下他的厉害，不要这么嚣张，最好一段时间内都不敢自以为是才行。

而这恰恰就是王一博的目的。如果他能表现得强势那么一小丢，就能让肖战愿意粗暴地对他，并且还心安理得。那么王一博一点儿也不吝惜表演出自己的强势，来挑起对方隐藏的施虐欲。

王一博本来是个正常人，征服会让他有快感，但是在他真正爱着的人面前，在肖战面前，他只想做肖战温顺的猎狗，在他面前俯首称臣。

肖战不知道他已经被他眼中乖顺的王一博深深地套路了。

肖战怕王一博真的被他掐出什么毛病来，愤怒使人大力，王一博的眼前一阵天旋地转，等他反应过来的时候，自己的身体已然被翻转过来，他的脸紧紧地贴在冰冷的墙面上，手臂被交叉着绞在背后，被肖战的下身死死顶着动弹不得。

肖战骑在了他的身上，薅过他的头发，强迫他仰着脸与自己对视。

“你觉得你力气能大过我吗？竟然敢掰我手，刚才就该掐死你。”

16  
王一博听到对方的恶言恶语，再也忍不住内心的躁动。

他发挥了跳舞练就的柔韧身体的特长，垂下眼不看他，在浑身都被肖战死死压制住的情势下竟然还能抬起小腿踢到肖战的屁股，嘴里发出一声意味不明的轻哼。

他表演出的这种不屑一顾的态度深深地刺激到了肖战，他放开王一博的头发和双手，提起眼前细腰，火热的棒子毫不留情地直接捅进未经开拓的小穴。

进去的瞬间，肖战感觉到受到强力压迫的穴肉争先恐后地推挤着他硬邦邦的龟头，夹得他软了腰，舒爽地低叫了一声，臀部发力，破开紧致的穴肉长驱直入，将他半个直肠都肏成了自己性器的形状。

“啊！”王一博感觉身子被劈开，似乎受到了莫大的刺激，前面几乎不用手去碰就有一种强烈的想要射精的感觉。

后面一缩一缩的很疼，但是这种疼让王一博更加兴奋。

他回过头，伸手搂过肖战的脖子搁在自己肩膀上，将身子转到一种不可思议的角度，控制着力道对肖战敏感的右耳一阵撕咬。

从前的王一博从来不会对肖战表现出一点点的占有欲，温顺得堪称一只小绵羊，他以为只有这样才能让肖战感到满足。而今他改变了作战的方式，尽情享受着这份强势带给肖战的激动。

肖战抱着他的腰，手里捏着他的性器，下身打桩机似的一下一下顶进王一博被他肏开的肉洞里，很快就感觉手中的性器被他干的吐精了。

17  
肖战剧烈地喘息着，整个身子都贴在王一博的后背上，只有臀部不断地耸动。他的双臂交叠在王一博胸前，大手挤捏着他柔韧的侧腰，心中讶异这么细的腰竟然还能捏到肉。

王一博回应似的侧头舔了一口肖战的耳垂，肖战骂了一句，身子离开他的后背，直接摸到他的屁股发狠地抽打起来，下体不忘随着击打的节奏狂肏猛干。

“敢咬我。”

王一博后面插着肖战火热的棒子，屁股又被他狠命抽打，爽得身子痉挛，几乎要晕过去。虽然刚才那不是咬而是舔，不过他也懒得解释了。

他幻想自己是一匹马，被肖战骑在身子底下肏干，一边肏一边抽，好像想让它再跑得快一点似的，他就抑制不住地嘴角上挑，身前就又要喷射。

以前肖战这样骑他，他只会憋着不叫，身子也硬得像块木头，也难怪肖战要咬他。现在他得了要领，只管撒着欢儿地往前跑。

“肖战啊啊啊啊——”王一博低下头，哑着嗓子动情地喊着肖战名字，一只手肘支撑着上半身，另一只手摸到肖战紧绷的屁股，腰部发力，向后狠狠地撞过去，眼前一阵晕眩。

肖战配合着他的动作往前顶，很快两人的身体就像磁铁做的钥匙和锁那么契合地紧紧吸在一起了。

第一次遇到这么主动的王一博，肖战还想再多干一会的，只可惜他的宝贝已经坚持不住了。

他咬牙切齿地又坚持了一会，最后打了王一博急着要吃他肉棒的骚屁股一下，警告道，“别扭了，听话，我快射了。”

王一博听话地安静下来，肖战也终于没力了，腰一松，趴在他背上叫了两声，在他体内射精了。射精的时候肖战还在想着怎么惩罚王一博，都怪他吸的太紧了，不然他也不至于射的这么快。

精液一股一股地浇打在他饥渴收缩着的内壁上，王一博终于忍不住哭了，心中油然而生一股自信。

他相信肖战再也找不到像他这样又会吊他胃口又温顺体贴的伴侣了，肖战怎么会舍得离开他。他也一辈子都不会再放肖战走了，就算被他打死，干死也不离开他身边半步了。

18  
射过的性器软趴趴地插在体内，身下的水也早就冷了，这种感觉并不好受，但是肖战不想退出来，他干脆沉下身体趴在浴缸浅浅的积水里，眯起眼睛吐泡泡玩儿。

肖战支起手肘怼在他后背上，就着下体还插在他身体里的姿势将长腿分开，脚踝调皮地插进对方纤细的小腿下面勾住，手里也不闲，玩着王一博湿漉漉的头发。

想起刚才王一博母狗求偶般骚浪的行径，肖战的心情很复杂，同时内心又被莫大的喜悦填满。他们终于又恢复这种关系了，虽然两人都没有明说，但是都心照不宣地用行动证明了。

王一博不在身边的日子里，肖战每天都难受地想摔东西砸东西，微信不知道发了多少条骂人的话哀求的话嘲讽的话，通通被拒收了，理由很简单，王一博已经不是他微信好友了，他和王一博说了分手，顺便把他删除了。

可即使分手了，肖战还是会通过各种方式去打听王一博的身边是不是有了别人。

他不知道王一博新的亲密关系被他知道的那天，他会做出什么举动，或许是什么也不做，或许是冲到他家把王一博抓过来，狠狠地胖揍一顿。他不关心王一博身边的人是谁，只关心王一博的态度。

他隐隐觉得两人之间没有真的结束，不管走到哪里，冥冥之中都有一根红线缠在他和王一博的小指上，让他们时时刻刻都想着对方，被对方深深吸引。

再加上最近可以见面的场合太多了，各种活动和综艺都需要他们一同出席，他们总会有一个人先忍不了，先采取行动。

可如今这些都不用他操心了，他们复合了，他们之间的关系似乎比原来的更加完美，更坚不可摧。

王一博也对今天的结果很满意，肖战离不开他，他也离不开肖战。

他不知道今天过后肖战还会不会动不动就对他施暴，估计还是会和以前一样吧，可他的心态已经不同了。

这次分手让他成熟，让他不再那么放不开，不再把肖战想象的那么神圣，不再把对方放在一个自己无法企及的高度了。他觉得只有这样，他才终于够格做肖战的伴侣，而不单单是一只舔狗。

19  
肖战玩了一会儿王一博被水打湿了的细软头发，手指打着圈摸着两侧被剃掉的部分。

王一博最烦别人摸他的头发，如果是别人，他早就一拳头招呼过去了。但是摸他的是肖战，他就像一只被主人顺着毛的大狗，晃头晃脑，享受得很，不满足地吸吸鼻子，还想肖战再摸摸别处。

肖战摸了一会，觉得扎手，拍拍王一博的背，示意他翻过身来。

两个人面对面侧躺在浴缸里，谁也不说话。不知道是谁先捏了谁的脸蛋儿一下，谁又捶了谁的胸口一拳，两个人就像两个幼稚的孩子一样，在水里肆无忌惮地闹了起来。

在他们彼此心中，打闹也是一种缠绵，他们通过这种不太矫情的方式抒发着对对方心里藏也藏不住的情感，他们都坚信，这才是男人之间的爱情应该有的样子。

两个人闹够了，从浴缸里跨出来，一起冲了个澡。对着王一博堪称完美的身体，肖战难得的把持住了，没有再来一发，因为两个人都累了，而且早就饿到前胸贴后背，再也没劲儿折腾了。

20  
王一博坐在床上，头发往下滴着水，用自己的手机点了份外卖。

肖战从浴室出来，顺手拿了一条毛巾丢在他的脑袋上，盯着他点完外卖，把他的手机夺了过来，轻易地解了锁，打开微信界面，把他自己又加了回来，然后找到王一博今天添加的那个男人的微信，犹豫着要不要按下删除键。

王一博在一边吹完了头发，放下吹风机，坐到他的身后，圈着肖战的腰，高挺的鼻子在他脖子间蹭来蹭去，讨好得像一只大狗。

“我帮你吹头发吧战哥。”

肖战怕王一博看到手机屏幕，嫌手机烫手似的把手机扔出老远，满满的心虚溢于言表。可他非要装成一幅漫不经心的样子强行解释，“我看一下你刚点了什么，有没有我不爱吃的。”

王一博看到了也不拆穿，兀自把头埋在肖战颈边，只觉得他的战哥可爱到他想把他一口吞掉。

王一博平复了一会内心的激动，抬头问，“有吗？”

肖战摇摇头，表情傲慢的像个皇帝，“没有，都可以接受。”

21  
王一博忍不住心动，在他脖子旁边又吸又咬，手也开始不安分，爬到肖战来不及穿衣服的浴袍里乱摸了一阵，把他的乳头给摸硬了，后果就是被肖战嫌弃地拍红了手。

“不是说给我吹头发吗？瞎摸什么。”

王一博只好下床拿来了吹风机，想帮肖战把头发吹干，肖战突然握住了王一博的手，打掉了他手里的吹风筒。王一博可怜兮兮地下床去捡，面色没有一丁点不耐烦，捡回来继续帮他吹头发。

肖战的心情好了很多，回过头给了王一博一个吻做奖励。

他突然觉得不删那个男人的微信也没什么，反正王一博又不会给他吹头发，也不会在吹风机被故意弄到地上之后再耐心地捡回来继续吹。

肖战发现他似乎能够以一种更加平和的心态，虽然还是会偶有波动，但整体来说不是那么怒不可遏的心态接受王一博去正常交友了。他们年纪都还不大，还会慢慢地成长，还会在以后的道路上悟出更多新鲜的东西，肖战希望不管是什么，都能让他们在今后的日子里更加珍惜彼此。

对于现在的肖战来说，和王一博分开才是一件麻烦的事情，所以肖战选择一辈子这样下去，一辈子随心所欲地欺负他的大狗，直到将对方的身心都完全驯化成自己喜欢的样子，但同时又给予他一定的自由。

孩子在外头浪够了，只要乖乖地回家给他教训就好。

肖战想着想着，将头靠在王一博的怀里睡着了。王一博轻轻地将人放在床上，盖好被子，也找了一个舒服的姿势，窝在肖战的怀里进入了梦乡。

20  
过了一会儿，王一博被外卖电话吵醒，下床蹬了拖鞋去取，肖战迷糊之中还不忘死死抱着王一博的脖子不撒手，王一博拽着他的手，拽了两下没拽开，干脆把人拖起来背在了身上，走到门口还不忘拿起一旁的帽子扣在头上。肖战的头发乱得像鸡窝，侧着头靠在王一博的背上，咋了两下嘴。

外卖小哥往这个宾馆送过很多外卖，经过多少大风大浪，秉承着非礼勿视的原则，还是被两个连体婴儿吓了一跳。

他局促不安地往里望了一眼，不经意瞥到王一博身后垂下来那两条腿毛浓密的小腿，眼神就再也不敢往上看，屋内光线昏暗，身后的那人似乎还是全裸的。

肖战迷迷糊糊地感觉自己被人背到了身上，鼻尖萦绕着王一博身上熟悉的味道和一股饭菜的香味，闭着眼睛撒娇道，“我饿了。”

肖战半梦半醒的声音黏糊糊的，有点娇。

外卖小哥刚掏出来的方便筷子吧嗒吧嗒两声掉在了走廊的地毯上，王一博低着头，几乎想把眼前男人的眼睛挖出来，语气不善，充满了警告的意味。

“我来捡吧。”

小哥哆嗦了一下，不好意思谢谢还有再见都忘了说，仓皇逃走了。

王一博背着肖战回到床上，把他的身子扶正了靠在床头，打开外卖盒子，拿起勺子，每样菜都挑了一点，把勺子堆成了一座小山，放到肖战嘴边。肖战循着饭菜的香气，闭着眼睛嗷呜一口，满满一勺饭菜都进了肚。

这样就着王一博的手吃了几口，肖战倒在一旁又要睡过去，被王一博捞过来靠在自己身上，突然觉得这样的肖战太少见了，他是不是可以…

王一博作为一个行动派，立刻将想法付诸了实践。他匆忙捞过餐盒，扒了几口饭菜填饱了肚子，满嘴油花还来不及擦就对肖战的宝贝下嘴了，手指不安分地伸到他身后那个紧闭的小口。

肖战从睡梦中惊醒，反应了两秒，惊觉王一博要对他干的事情，一个巴掌扇过去，空气中一声脆响。

“王一博你挺贼的啊，早就想好算计我了是不是。”肖战一下子清醒了，把他压在身子下面，语气冷淡，似乎有点生气。

王一博被肖战压在身子底下咬的时候是享受的，他并不觉得可惜。也许这辈子他都不能得到肖战的身体，也许要被他压在下面欺负一辈子。

可这时的王一博是开心的，因为他又成功把肖战惹毛了，肖战又找到能好好教训他的借口了。

他将头埋进枕头截断了自己的呼吸，用心感受着肖战将手指伸进自己身体，将刚刚射进去的精液全都挖了出来，换成他的大家伙。

他会不断地制造这样的借口，让肖战没完没了地教训他。他也永远不会告诉肖战，想上肖战是假，被肖战狠狠地教训才是他的最终目的。

22  
王一博理所当然地被肖战‘狠狠’教训了一顿，肖战似乎还记恨着之前他说分手之后他那一脸漫不经心的态度。只有王一博自己知道，那时候他的心其实在滴血，只是为了维持体面，面上装作满不在乎罢了。

事后，王一博说腰疼，肖战破天荒地主动给他按摩。王一博眯缝着眼睛享受着这难得的几分钟，肖战按了一会，突然不动了。

王一博回头问他，“干嘛不动了。”

肖战摸着王一博背后被他咬出的那些牙印，欲言又止“想知道……你什么时候才会厌倦我。”

又怎么了，王一博心想。肖战以为他现在这个样子都是谁搞的，他都这样了还不够真心吗。他可是把他所能给予肖战的一切都给了他啊。

“怎么突然这么说。”

“我对你这么过分，你真的喜欢么？”

王一博不禁在心中吐槽道，原来战哥还有这个自知之明啊。好在他不排斥，肖战这样对他久了，反而还上瘾了，可话不能这么说。

“因为是你，而我爱你。”

肖战突然意识到他正在被比他小六岁的人摸着头说这种话，不禁面上一红。

“你会这样对我，某种意义上也是爱我的表现。”王一博接着说，“只有爱得太过，才会想过分地去对待一个人，看着他在我过分的对待下还会不会爱我，如果还爱，那么我就和他共度余生。” 

肖战微怔，“你这是在暗示我什么？”

他从王一博的腰上爬下来，单膝跪在柔软的地毯上，亲吻着王一博宽大的手掌心，又把他的手心翻过来，在手背上落下一个轻柔的吻。

这下换王一博错愕，他不敢置信般缩回手，“战哥你…你突然进步这么大，让我有点不习惯。”

王一博一直用这套理论给自己洗脑，从没期待过它还能发挥这么神奇的效果，肖战竟然向他求婚了。

“阿西，非要我咬你么？”

肖战邪恶地笑，呲着嘴露出旁边的虎牙来，叼着王一博的无名指，从指缝一直吮到指跟，末了轻轻地咬了一口，在王一博的无名指指肚留下一排细密的牙印，眼里闪着戏谑的光芒。

“看啊，戒指都给你戴上了，你可不能不答应。”

“好。”王一博低下头，眼睛都笑没了，和世界上所有最幸福的新娘一样，主动亲吻了他的新郎。

“我答应你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没了~  
求感想求点赞~


End file.
